


Travel the world with me

by Rebel_Kings



Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: Canon Continuation, Canon verse, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Future Fic, POV First Person, TLC, Travelling the world, cresswell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 03:38:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8952394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebel_Kings/pseuds/Rebel_Kings
Summary: Cress and Thorne have finished distributing the antidote and are now making good on Thorne's promise to travel the world in the Rampion. Basically the epilogue they never got. Extract: They walked around the colosseum until the sun was long gone and the stars lit up the sky. Cress didn’t think she’d ever seen the stars this bright from Earth before, and for a tiny second she missed the view from her satellite. It passed though, as soon as she saw Thorne accidently knock over a stone that was probably thousands of years old. He yelped and jumped away, and Cress decided that this view was so much, much better.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ever since finishing Winter i've wanted a complete book on all of Cress and Thorne's travelling. This isn't quite that but I loved writing it and hope you like it x

Cress stood against the wall of the Rampion’s loading bay and excitement bubbled in her chest as she waited for Thorne to lower the ramp. They’d finished distributing the antitode for letumosis well over three months ago and had been travelling around, just like Thorne promised, ever since.

At first, they kept their adventures to the American Republic. Thorne had taken Cress to all the places he wished he could have been growing up. They visited the White House, or what was left of it. It had been partially destroyed in the third World War and was now only operational as a museum of the old government. Thorne had thought it would be hilarious to act like “stupid tourists” from all the old movies, so he bought her an “I LOVE DC” shirt and forced her to wear it as he took pictures of them at every monument. 

They stopped in various towns and cities after that, but Cress’s favourite by far was Las Vegas. They had stayed there for a good few weeks; Thorne pulling Cress to all his go-to underground poker clubs. “Cress, _please_ ” he begged as she stopped static in the road, letting Thorne pull on her arm, but refusing to go to another sleezy, run down poker ring where all the men’s eyes lingered on her for a second too long and all the women flirted shamelessly with Thorne. “I want to see _sights_ , Captain” she said with a hint of venom, “not the basements of hotels”.

“Fine” he huffed, pulling her backwards along the strip. She wandered behind, his height blocking her view of the road ahead so instead she focused on the towering hotels. It looked exactly liked Cress remembered from her computer screens on her satellite. “Where are we going Thorne?” Cress asked softly. He shook his head at her, “you wanted _sights_ Cress. So, I’m taking you to the best one Nevada has to offer.”

Twenty minutes later and they were boarding the Rampion, Thorne’s sour mood had dissolved somewhat and his thumb was rubbing circles on the outside of Cress’s hand as he pulled her through the ship and to the cockpit. “Thorne…Captain what are you…” Cress was cut off with a yelp as Thorne thrust the ship off the ground and into the sky. They flew until they hovered over a massive canyon in the ground. 

Cress gazed out at it in wonder, leaning forward until her nose pressed against the glass of the window to her left. Thorne laughed, “that right there is the Grand Canyon.”  
Cress nodded, “it looks like the craters on Luna”. She pressed her hands harder into the window, wanting to gobble up the sight as if it would disappear. “Hmm. I guess it kind of does.” Thorne’s voice was soft as he tipped the Rampion slightly; allowing her a better angle of vision. 

She stared down at the vast canyon for what seemed like hours, and she would have been prepared to stare all night - to try and remember every curve and dent in the rock. But Thorne cleared his throat, “as much as I hate to disturb you, we need to find somewhere to refuel before we end up crashing into it.” 

Cress grimaced at the thought. Nodding, she pulled her face away from the window and offered Thorne a smile, “thank you.” He grinned, eyes crinkling at the corners. “I told you Cress. I want to take you anywhere and everywhere.” He winked at her “Though, the gambling helps to pay for the fuel to do so.” She laughed as he veered off to the right and back towards the city.

They left the Republic after that and Thorne took Cress to what used to be the Great Barrier Reef. They landed the Rampion on one of the neighboring island chains, the quietness of the deserted beach reminded Cress of the desert in Africa and it seemed like such a long time ago; a different life time.

She was sat in the sand, her hand fluttering over the scar on her abdomen; as it did from time to time. Thorne came to sit next to her, burying his feet in the soft white sand. His hair glinted in the sun and his eyes were reflecting the harsh light. Cress raised her palm to cover them, he laughed “Cress! Cress what are you doing I can’t see!” She giggled as he fidgeted under her hand, ruffling the sand. 

“I know! Stop moving Captain,” he did, placing his hands on her thighs as she rose to her knees and turned towards him. “Remember in the desert when I told you I loved you?” He nodded, making her arm move up and down “of course. And then I convinced you how awful I _really_ was and that you should never love me? How could I forget.” He grinned and she sighed, “Okay. I’m going to take my hand away, but keep your eyes closed.” She started to pull away, but his eyelids fluttered so she pushed her hand down tighter. “I mean it Carswell.” He tensed at her use of his given name and put his hands up in surrender. “Okay, I promise.” 

She sat back on her heels, steeling herself. She had wanted to kiss him in the desert, right when she first met him and he couldn’t even see her. This was the closest she was going to get to that, with the sand and hot, almost suffocating, air. “Cres…” she surged forward and pressed her lips to his. They were soft and he tasted of mint, she wrapped her arms around his neck and withdrew slightly – to his testament his eyes were still closed. “I love you Thorne. Even back then, when you were blind and fumbling and doing your hardest to tell me otherwise. I love you.” 

His lips split into a grin and his eyes fluttered open, and in response, he kissed her nose. Then her cheek, jaw, throat, collarbone. She pulled him back up to her lips as he pushed her back onto the sand. Thorne began kissing down her body, her hands getting lost in his hair as she tugged him up when he neglected her lips for too long. 

After a beat, he broke their encounter and rested his brow atop hers “as much as I want to continue this, and _God_ Cress you have no idea how much I want to continue this” she giggled “we are on a public beach and I would hate for some innocent old woman to take a leisurely stroll down the sand and find us both naked.” Cress’s eyebrows raised as she pushed her body against his causing a slight groan to escape his lips, “we would have been naked?” She asked innocently. He touched his lips to hers again, once, twice. “Yes.” He said with absolution. “Very, very, very naked.” Cress’s laugh echoed as he pulled her up and back towards the ship. 

***

“I want to go to Rome” Cress exclaimed one morning. They were stationed in a massive field outside of London. Thorne and Cress had spent all week roaming around- for a major city it was surprisingly intact considering it had seen many World Wars. They went to visit the Houses of Parliament, which unlike the White House were still fulling functioning, and Cress pretended to be a medieval princess as she wandered the halls of the building. The UK’s Prime Minister had set up a private tour for them – a perk of saving the world from Levana, Cress assumed. She’d admired all the outstanding oil paintings that had been saved from wreckage and now adorned the walls, Thorne had made fun of their “crazy collars” until Cress elbowed him and made him apologize to the representatives giving them the tour. 

Presently, Thorne was checking all the gadgets in the Rampion were fully operational and not going to fail anytime soon. He was just beginning to make headway in paying it off and he was constantly making sure everything was in order. “What’s in Rome?” He asked from his position on the floor, Cress moved over to him and knelt as he checked the instruments. “The colosseum” she whispered, reaching for her now longer hair and twirling it around her pointer finger. 

“OW!” Thorne exclaimed as he sat up from under the control panel of the Rampion, he rubbed his head and turned to face Cress. “Fancy yourself some Ancient History, eh Cress?” He asked as he rose, eyes darkening at the sight of her, dragging her with him. He led them to the kitchen, trailing his fingertips over the rail on the wall. Thorne crowded her against the island in the ships small, but comfortable, kitchen and she squeaked as he squeezed on her thighs – causing her to jump up and, with his assistance, sit on the counter top. 

His gaze cut into her then, burning and full of emotion. She had no idea where this was coming from, but she wasn’t about to push him away. “Captain, what are you…” Thorne pressed his lips against her own, his mouth slanting and fitting perfectly with hers. He gripped her waist, tugging her closer, her hands found his hair and her mind fogged of all previous thoughts as he dragged his lips across her jaw.

This kiss lasted until Cress had to pull back to breathe because whoa, she wasn’t expecting that. She placed her palms on his chest and he smiled lazily up at her “So, Rome?” She huffed out a laugh and bobbed her head. Gazing up into his eyes, she asked softly “what was that for?” He shrugged “Can’t I just want to kiss you?” Cress thought this over, “well, yes. I suppose you can.” Thorne laughed and pressed his lips to hers again. “Plus, have you seen what you’re wearing Cress? How could I not kiss you?” Cress’s eyebrows drew together in confusion until she looked down and realization dawned upon her. 

She was wearing a simple white top with a hole in the collar - his simple white top with a hole in the collar, and nothing else. Her legs were bare and were now covered in goose bumps. The shirt has risen until it was bunched around her hips. But she knew it wasn’t so much _what_ she was wearing, rather the _when_ she had last worn it. 

She had pulled on this shirt the first night aboard the Rampion, without realizing it’s true owner. Thorne had taken one look at her in his clothes as tugged her by the wrist until she collapsed on top of him. To say that night had been eventful was an understatement. Cress blushed at the memory. 

Thorne tugged at the end of the shirt, “yeah. That’s why I _had_ to kiss you.” Cress pushed on his chest, “I’m changing” she called as she walked towards the living quarters. He whined like a child and pouted, she laughed at him before throwing him a teasing wink “take me to Rome and maybe I’ll take this off,” he frowned “and put nothing back on.” She finished. His pupils widened as he dashed past Cress to the cockpit, her laugher rang throughout the ship as she tugged her shirt off and padded towards the Captain. 

***

Cress stood against the wall of the Rampion’s loading bay and excitement bubbled in her chest as she waited for Thorne to lower the ramp. They had landed in Rome, right next to the colosseum, just as she requested. She heard Thorne’s footsteps close in behind her as she waited for the ruins to come into sight. The ramp lowered, and hit the ground with a thud – she felt Thorne wince beside her. The sun was setting in the horizon and it lit the sky in a perfect blend of orange and red. Cress gasped as she watched the sun lower, getting ready to dip below the horizon. 

“Look” whispered Thorne, causing Cress to angle her face in the direction he was pointing. Her jaw fell agape; the colosseum was breathtaking. Its strong pillars stood proud, almost smug that they had withstood so much turmoil on earth. They were some of the last truly Ancient ruins left and Cress had always kept an eye on them from her satellite – pretending to be their secret protector up in space. Thorne wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed his lips into the top of her head, “wow” Thorne said into her hair. Cress swallowed, “yeah. Wow.” She leaned into him and just basked in the beauty of the swirling colours in the sky and the silhouette of Luna that was beginning to peak over the clouds. 

“Come on” Thorne tugged on her hand, pulling her off the Rampion and towards the ancient building. Cress tugged back with her arm, whisper-shouting “Thorne! We aren’t supposed to be here!” There were no other tourists around and Cress was pretty sure it was closed off to the public at this time of day. “Cress, we saved the world! I’m sure we can be granted special access to this _wonderful_ monument”. His grin lit up his face as he continued walking, “I don’t think that’s how it works, Captain” she scolded but made no further effort to stop him. 

They walked around the colosseum until the sun was long gone and the stars lit up the sky. Cress didn’t think she’d ever seen the stars this bright from Earth before, and for a tiny second she missed the view from her satellite. It passed though, as soon as she saw Thorne accidently knock over a stone that was probably thousands of years old. He yelped and jumped away, and Cress decided that this view was so much, much better. 

Thorne and Cress sat on a mound of grass that over looked the ruin site. She was placed between his legs and leaning into his chest. Luna shone brightly in the sky and Cress thought of Cinder, “I wonder what’s she’s doing right now?” Thorne said as if reading Cress’s mind. She snuggled deeper into him, “probably some very Queenly things that are way above the likes of us” he continued, Cress pinched his knee in response. He laughed, “what? It’s true. Hey, I heard that she’s visiting Kai next week for a _‘diplomatic emergency’_.” Cress hummed, “I think that’s some sort of code for, you know…” she trailed off as Thorne’s eyes widened in surprise and his nose scrunched up in disgust. 

“EW. I don’t want to think about _Cinder_ and _Kai_ like that.” His brow furrowed in thought again before he outwardly gaged, “No. Never. Anyway, what I was trying to say before you pulled away my thoughts with your impure ones” she elbowed his stomach “do you want to go and visit them? In New Beijing?” Cress swiveled around, excitement oozing from her pours. She kissed Thorne’s cheek and ferociously bobbed her head “I’ve missed Cinder so much. And Kai. I’d love to see them. Is it okay? With Kai, I mean? Thorne, you should check with him before…” Cress trailed off as Throne pressed a kiss to her lips. “It’s all good Cress. I already commed him. We leave tomorrow.” She squealed with excitement and wrapped her arms around his neck, causing them both to topple over onto the grass. 

They stayed wrapped up in each other staring up at Lunar for some time, a comfortable silence enveloping them. “Do you ever want to go back there?” Thorne asked, breaking the quiet. Cress shrugged, her shoulder resting on his outstretched arm. “I’m not sure. Maybe, someday. It’s never been my home but, I don’t know- I guess it could be.” She felt Thorne tense slightly then relax, “what about you?” She inquired, “planning any overnight trips to Lunar anytime soon?” She hoped the playful tone in her voice masked her true question: if she decided to return, would he go with her? 

Thorne laughed and wrapped his arm tighter around Cress’s shoulders. “I have no plans to return to that rock, no.” Her heart shriveled. “But, Cress” he gripped her chin and swiveled her face towards his own, “if you decide its where you want to live, to call home, then I guess my plans will change.” A smile broke out upon her face, “really?” She asked the question but already knew the answer. 

Thorne pulled her to him and kissed her forehead, “wherever you go Cress, I go to. Always.” Cress smiled into his chest, “even if I want to live in a stuffy city apartment with strict no space ship rules?” He glanced back at the Rampion where it rested next to the ruins, “Even then”, he said with utter sincerity. 

Thorne’s tone was deadly serious – he’d give up the rampion, his most prized possession, for her. She maneuvered herself until she straddled his hips. “I love you, Captain Carswell Thorne” she breathed softly, pressing a kiss to his lips. He grinned up at her, “I would hope so. I did bring you to Rome after all.” She slapped his chest playfully, but he gripped her wrists before she could withdraw them. “I love you too Cress.” His words were soft as he tugged her down to him, kissing her with every fiber of his being.


End file.
